<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mariner comes into port by kiaealterego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822154">The mariner comes into port</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego'>kiaealterego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Moments, Nonsense, sexual innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown date, Third Age.<br/>The Last Homely House welcomes everyone. Dúnedain companies included. Even if, drunk, they start singing… very particular lecherous songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Lindir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The mariner comes into port</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821977">Il marinaio entra in porto</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego">kiaealterego</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elrond had barely entered his House that Lindir met him with the usual precision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back already?" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it took me less than I thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lindir joined his hands in front of him, in his lap. "Then I must warn you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That pose, the wrinkle between his eyebrows and the straight line of his lips meant only one thing: boisterous guests. What else could have him so worried?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the early afternoon," Lindir said, "a company of Dúnedain came from the South. They are in the garden resting from their journey, in theory." Lindir came up to him, his voice lower: "Actually they're merrymaking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond laughed. Lindir was too stiff about his musical tastes. He couldn't get upset every time he heard the jarring notes of cheerful singers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well! Let them rest and have fun in the Last Homely House."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under Lindir's skeptical gaze, Elrond took off his cloak and shook it from the dust of the journey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for the warning. I'm going to freshen up before I reach them." He would go to them and, if they had been really drunk as Lindir's disapproval suggested, he would give them a simple welcome greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not to be said that the Last Homely House wasn't really Homely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hanging up his cloak, Elrond crossed the corridor and entered his room. The men’s voices were so that he could hear them loud and clear from the open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washed his hands and face to the basin nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ere the Great War of the Lords of the West, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a green land of Elves and Men.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his head. The voices of the Dúnedain were really out of tune. Maybe they were more than tipsy. He took the towel and wiped his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elwing the fair lived in this land</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And her husband was Eärendil the mariner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A song about Eärendil and Elwing? Elrond sat on the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And you know, because her husband was a sailor,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Long were the nights, even for the beautiful Elwing,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That alone moaned the absence of her Eärendil, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her fingers her only consolation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond frowned. Her fingers as the only consolation? That sure wasn't a ballad about the love between his parents. But he could be wrong...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he came back, great revel there was,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she welcomed him on the soft grass, under the branches,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause the sailor's course was clear, the straight prow lead the way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And she couldn't wait for him to come into port, under her skirts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond coughed, his cheeks and ears hot. It was better to get away. It wasn't really worth staying there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he had never heard that song, and curiosity kept him standing there, despite the innuendos in those verses were enough to imagine his parents clinging in an amorous embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was running too fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to consider it rationally: it was just a song and it could be worthwhile to listen a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were still his parents!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he picture his mother lying on the grass with her skirts raised, and his father standing above her, a noticeable bulge at the crotch his pants?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a hand over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when he grabbed her hips, she clung to his mast,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond had to think of something else. Of books. Of birches. Of torn socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything, but not his father and his–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fast and assured Eärendil entered the bay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And from Elwing's red lips a sweet and suave sigh escaped,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause the ship had docked at last!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get out, away from those voices. He had lived long enough to know well that his parents had loved each other, perhaps even with the passion sung by these drunken and off-key men, but one thing was to know it in the abstract, the other was to imagine it with such an excess of detail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with his hands on the helm Eärendil kept his course,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As waves surging from the sea of desire, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back and forth,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back and forth,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Till with Elwing he reached the crest of the wave </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And together they dived into ecstasy!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond headed to the Hall of Fire with long strides. Away from the garden. Away from those drunken voices and, above all, away from that embarrassing song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chatter in the Hall covered the the Men’s merrymaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already here?" said Lindir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the last remnants of the song out of his mind, Elrond smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I preferred to leave the Dúnedain alone." He sat down in his chair. "They're drunk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a look that meant ‘I warned you’, Lindir walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deserved it, even though Lindir didn't know it was a particular song that made him give up and not the Men’s performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond relaxed his shoulders against the backrest. The fire crackled and the chatter in the Hall was an indistinct buzz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, no word of that embarrassing song could reach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peace, finally.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then Bilbo cames, he did not write erotic songs, but what did Elrond think of his verses?<br/>A great thanks to my friend Kanako91 that reviewed this translation. She’s much more skilled than me in the art of english innuendo ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>